In traverse rod installations that use traverse cords in the rod to move the drapery rod master carrier or carriers along the rod, the cords are commonly connected to the master carrier at locations substantially aligned with the guides that support the master carriers on the rod, so that the forces applied by the traverse cords to the master carriers substantially parallel the path of movement of the master carriers along the rod. While traverse cords provide relatively smooth operation of the master carriers along the rod, there are some objections to the use of traverse cords not only because of increased costs in manufacture and assembly, but also due to the depending operating portions of the traverse cords which can sometimes extend into the floor or, if connected together, form a depending loop that constitutes a potential safety hazard for children.
Drapery rods have also been made for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,002; 3,983,921 and 5,170,531, which use batons for traversing the master carrier along the rod. However, when the baton is attached to the master carrier at a location laterally offset a substantial distance from the trackway in the rod, such as on the drapery support arm or on an arm that extends over the top of the drapery to the front side of the rod, the forces applied by the baton to the master carrier tend to cause the master carrier to tilt and bind in the trackway.
Drapery rods whether traverse cord actuated or baton actuated, are needed for use in either left draw or right draw installations, or with the drapery support arm arranged as an underlap arm or as an overlap arm. Various different master carrier constructions have heretofore been made to reduce the number of different master carrier parts that must be made and assembled to accommodate these different installations. Some, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,342,247; 3,354,498; and 3,736,620, and 4,785,867, require different drapery overlap and underlap arms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,988 discloses a master carrier which can be assembled for use in either left or right draw installations and also as either an overlap or underlap arm. However, the master carrier in this patent requires forming and assembling three different pieces.